Promise This
by ElaineThePain
Summary: What if Ally's life was hanging by a thread and Austin discovered everything that she had ever felt about him all because of a book that she never let him touch? (Slightly AU. I'm awful at descriptions but please read!)
1. Shocker

**Right, so, this is probably going to be awful but I'm going to attempt to write a fanfiction. Obviously. I usually never watch Disney shows because I'm fifteen, but I don't know, I started watching Austin and Ally to try and make fun of it and I started to love it. So this is going to be a bit (extremely) AU, but I got this idea from the song Promise This by Cheryl Cole. So yeah, please review and enjoy. **

California Gurls by Katy Perry blasted from the speakers as Ally Dawson 'danced' to the music, which consisted of hr waving her arms around like a maniac beside her best friend, Austin Mon, who grabbed her gently by the arm and pulled her into his kitchen to save her from further embarrassment. His parents were out of town in Baltimore for two weeks and Austin had taken the opportunity to invite a few friends to his house, but the word had gotten out and a few friends had turned into a lot of strangers with a lot of alcohol. Austin sat Ally down on a stool and went to put on some coffee for her. Neither of them had drank before and it turned out that Ally was a lightweight, that didn't surprise Austin. "Best party ever!" Ally exclaimed before falling off her stool in a fit of laughter. Austin had never seen Ally so loose befire, she had always been so uptight and high-maintenance. He helped her back up and chuckled at her, moving some hair out of her face which had gotten stuck to her lipgloss. He didn't know if it was the alcohol talking but he leant in to kiss her, he was about to kiss her when he saw Ally's eyes widen and she bent down and…He had to clean up that mess.

The party went on until the early hours of the morning, and Austin decided to make Ally stay in his house until she sobered up, He woke up with a groan in the middle of the afternoon and a headache hit him right in the forehead. It took him a few minutes to finally get out of the bed and take his phone out of his jeans pocket. He was surprised at the amount of missed calls he had from Dez, his best friend. He had probably just lost his house again. He scrolled down on his phone and froze when he saw numerous texts from Trish, Ally's best friend. **Trish: Where the hell is Ally?! **And  
**Trish: Get to the hospital…NOW! **He dropped his phone onto the bed and ran into the guest bedroom where he had laid Ally down. He saw that the bed was empty but unmade to show that she had actually slept in it last night. He mumbled a swear word to himself before throwing on random clothes and taking his dad's car to the hospital, running up to the desk. "Hi, is there an Allyson Dawson here?" He asked, praying that the nurse would say no. The blonde nurse gave him a sympathetic look to show that she knew that Ally was here. "Room 381." She said before gesturing to the room. He knew that room. That was the emergency room. He skipped the elevator and ran up the stairs as fast as he could, tripping a few times before running into the room and seeing Ally. Aly in a life support machine.


	2. Good Intentions

Austin couldn't move. He thought that Ally and just broken her arm or something, nothing like this. He could feel his breathing getting shallow as it finally occurred to him that Trish and Dez were in the hospital room too, looking up at him with the exact same sympathy that the nurse before had given him. "W-What...?" He started,confused. Just a few hours ago Ally was laughing and dancing and now she was...Like this. Trish stood up and pulled him outside the room and closed the door. He tried to ignore the fake cell phone dangling on top of her head which was obviously a piece of costume for her new job. "Ally called me at 5am drunk and started telling me how she was going to come to my house and 'play glow in the dark cricket with me' in a British accent." Trish glared at him accusingly. Trish and Dez had left the party when they saw alcohol and Austin had told Trish that he would get Ally home before she started drinking. "And then at 7am I got a call from Mr. Dawson in tears telling me that Ally had crashed the car on the highway." Austin felt his throat go dry at the image of how bad the crash would have been. Ally had driven her dad's car to the party and Austin didn't even think of taking the keys away from her when she started getting tipsy. Everything added up to Austin, if he just took her home when he said he would, this wouldn't have happened. "How bad is it?" He whispered, looking through the glass to Ally's motionless body. "When is she going to wake up?" "If she ever wakes up." Trish replied, blinking back tears at the thought of losing her best friend. Austin felt his heart beat coursing all through his body as he's went back into the room and took her hand into his, pressing it to his lips. "She's too strong to let go." He muttered.

Sonic Boom felt too empty without Ally's presence in the store as Austin went behind the counter. He told Mr. Dawson that he would help out in the shop for no pay until Ally got better, and so far all he could think about was Ally, he kept replaying her crash in his mind, torturing himself before being interrupted by a customer walking in asking for a guitar tutorial book. Austin pulled one out from under the counter and sold it to the customer before feeling something heavier fall out from the shelf. He picked it up, about to put it back in when he noticed that it was Ally's song book. He could hear her voice in his ear shouting "Don't touch my book!" But he had to feel her close to him somehow, even if that was by some lyrics that she wrote. He bit his lip as he opened the book and flipped through the pages, recognizing some of the lyrics from the songs that he had sang, he was about to close the book when he noticed a piece of paper slotted into the back page of the book. He could feel his heart ache as he read the lyrics before putting the piece of paper into his pocket, putting the book back and placing the 'back in 30 minutes' sign on the counter before heading for the hospital.


	3. Book Of Love

**Whaaaaat? Two updates in one day?(two days in my timezone) yeah, I must really love you guys. Okay, so I obviously didn't write the song in this chapter. It's called The Book Of Love by Peter Gabriel. Also, I'm sorry these chapters have been super duper short but I can't think of a way to make them longer because I just love torturing you all with cliff hangers (this is the biggest one mwahahahah). So yeah. I will attempt to update tomorrow but my laptop is broken so I'm updating via kindle and phone which kind of sucks. So yeah. Enough of me blabbering on. I hope you enjoy and please review! I love your reviews so much, I love you all**.

* * *

Austin ran into the hospital room, short of breath as he closed the door and sat by Ally's bedside, thankful that they were alone. He took her hand like he always did before letting go of it to pull the piece of paper out of his pocket. "A-Ally, I don't know if you can hear me or not, but...I found the lyrics. I know I shouldn't have touched your book, you can punish me when you wake up." He chuckles, looking down at the piece of paper. "These lyrics are really good, by the way. I don't know if you know just how talented you really are. So I'm going to sing the song, okay?" He cleared his throat and started singing the lyrics in a tune that he felt comfortable with. The book of love is long and boring No one can lift a damn thing It's full of charts of facts and figures And instructions for dancing But I, I love it when you read to me And you, you can read me anything The book of love has music in it In fact that's where music comes from Some of it's just transcendental Some of it's just really dumb But I, I love it when you sing to me And you, you can sing me anything The book of love is long and boring And written very long ago It's full of flowers and heart shaped boxes And things we're all too young to know But I, I love it when you give me things And you, you ought to give me wedding rings.

Austin stopped singing, the silence in the room mingling with the beeping of the machines surrounding Ally greeted him. He placed the piece of paper on the table beside him and took Ally's hand again, squeezing her hand slightly. "When you get better, I'm going to take you so many places, and Team Austin is going to get so far, and you're going to see it all." He smiled before standing up, running a hand through his hair. "You don't need to worry about the store, I'm helping your dad run it, and Trish is going to get all the homework you missed to give you something to do, since for some reason you love stuff like that." He leaned down and placed a soft kiss to her forehead. "I love you, Ally." He whispered to her before heading back to the store.

* * *

"What are you doing here?" Dez asked as he walked into Ally's practice room to see Austin sitting on the chair with his guitar. "Just...procrastinating." He chuckled, setting down his guitar. "I miss her, Dez." He sighed, looking up at his best friend, "she's all I can think about." Dez sat beside him. Austin could tell that he wasn't his normal goofy self, which was understandable. "We all feel like that. Ally was…is a big part of our group." Dez shrugged before standing up, "me and Trish were gonna go get flowers for her. You wanna come?" Austin also stood up and kicked his guitar over in fury. "She's not dead! You're acting as if she's never going to come back; she's stronger than all of us put together!" He felt the silence following his outburst before storming past Dez and walking out of the shop.

* * *

Austin collapsed into tears as he got into his room. His parents were still away and as far as he knew they didn't know about Ally, and he really didn't want to repeat what happened or else he really would break down, he was already on the edge of one. He reached into his pocket for Ally's song, reading it made him calm down. He froze when he found that his pocket was empty. He stood up and checked all of his pockets before realising that he left it on the table in the hospital. He cursed to himself before running back downstairs and got into the car on the way to the hospital. As far as he was aware it was still visiting time. He knew exactly where Ally's room was now, but he hoped he didn't have to come back soon. Dez and Trish didn't believe that Ally would wake up, but Austin just knew. She was too strong to let her life slip away. She was like a su-. All of his thoughts stopped as he walked into the room and saw Ally. Ally looking right at him.


	4. Memories

**Alright. Here's chapter four and I know it's like The Vow and I'm sorry it's cliche but let's move on from that. Going to do a thing where someone who sends me a really awesome review gets to decide what happens in chapter five, so open your personal messaging inboxes, it could be you**!

"A-Ally..." Austin stuttered as he walked over to her. She smiled weakly at him before her smile faded and her eyebrows furrowed in confusion. She opened her mouth as if she was about to speak when a doctor walked into the room and smiled at Austin and Ally before pressing a button on Ally's bed to let her sit up on the bed, earning a wince from the girl. "I'm just going to do some tests to see what we're dealing with here, as waking up from your condition in a few days really is a miracle." The doctor chuckled before shining a torch into Ally's eyes, giving a satisfied nod as he continued with the tests. "Okay, finally. Can you tell me your name or a fact about you?" He asked as he wrote down results from the previous test. The room was silent for a few seconds as Ally finally spoke in a croaked voice, "W-Well, he called me Ally," she nodded at Austin, "but apart from that I don't remember anything." The doctor nodded before writing something else down and standing up, gesturing for Austin to follow him. The doctor brought Austin into his office and Austin looked at the door to see that he was Dr Martin. Dr Martin sat Austin down opposite his own chair and cleared his throat, "Well, first off I must tell you that it really is a miracle that your friend woke up so soon." Dr Martin smiled before continuing, "Ally is going through a stage of temporary amnesia, which is quite common following an accident like this." Austin nodded and bit his lip before leaning back on the chair, "how long do you think it will be until she remembers everything?" He asked. Dr Martin sighed before standing up to go to a cabinet in the corner of his room, "it's different with different people. With some people it takes a matter of days, with others it can take weeks, months, or drastically...years. Her memory will start coming back to her slowly, but don't force anything on her. Just go through your daily routine and let Ally adjust to it and eventually all her memories will come back, trust me." Austin nodded, rubbing a hand over his eyes. He had barely slept ever since Ally went into hospital. "Is there anything else?" He just wanted to be able to go back in and see Ally, even if she didn't remember him. That hurt to think about. "She has also broken a vertebrae in her spine, which isn't very serious. A simple operation to insert a steel plate into her spine to hold the vertebrae will be done in a couple of days when Ally has fully come back to her senses, and then a couple of days after that you can feel free to take her home." Dr Martin handed Austin a leaflet, "this will explain more about temporary amnesia."

Ally winced as she got out of the car and held on to Austin and her dad for support. If felt weird to look at her dad and not recognise him at all. There was no evidence to prove that these people were even her friends and family. "This is where you work, which I own." Her dad said as they slowly walked into Sonic Boom. "Do I like music?" Ally asked as she looked around at all the different instruments that were on the walls. Austin nodded and lead her over to the piano and sat her down on the chair, supporting her from behind. "You're really good at the piano. You got accepted at a school in New York for your piano skills." He grinned, hoping that the memory of that would spark a memory in her head. Ally looked up at him with sad eyes, "why didn't I go?" She asked. Austin's grin fell as he looked across at Mr Dawson before looking back at Ally, "well...you stayed because you didn't want to leave your friends." He shrugged before turning his attention back to the piano, "come on, let's see if you can play." He smiled, taking her hands and placing them onto the piano. Ally attempted to play, hoping that her fingers would go to the notes that she wanted to play, but she frustrated herself as the notes sounded awful. "It's okay, just keep practising." Austin said optimistically. "I don't want to." Ally mumbled as she bashed her hands down on the piano, an in audible sound coming from it. "Just keep going, Ally." Her dad opted, smiling at his daughter. "I don't want to! I don't know how to play it and you two watching me like a hawk isn't going to work!" She yelled, putting her face into her hands before looking up at her dad. "Can I just go to my room?" She asked before slowly getting up. Austin reached out a hand to help her but she just shrugged him away, "I don't need your help." She snapped at him before heading upstairs.

"At least you have her back." Trish sighed as she took a sip from her smoothie. Austin had offered Ally to hang out with him and their friends but Ally decided to stay in her room and look at photographs. "I know, but I feel as if she's a whole new person. She doesn't even want me around." Austin shrugged, leaning back in his chair. "Well, can you really blame her?" Dez said, "she's gotten out of hospital, no idea how she ended up there. She's home with a bunch of strangers that no matter how hard she tries she can't remember, including someone who is her own father, and she's trying to cope." Austin looked down at the ground, knowing that what Dez said was true. "Dez is right. If you want her to be able to feel comfortable around you then you need to introduce yourself to her again." Trish said before checking her watch and standing up. "Well, I'm off to Bicycle City." She said as she put her hat with a miniature bicycle on it on her head. Austin managed a chuckle as he also stood up, "I better go and check on Ally." He said as he said goodbye to Dez and Trish and headed off to Ally's.

Austin heard loud music coming from Ally's room as he opened the door and saw Ally flicking through her song book, changing over the song to a rock song which was a contrast to the pop song playing before it. "What are you doing?" Austin asked, seeing Ally jump slightly as she turned off the music. "I'm trying to see what music I like, seeing how my iPod is filled with demos." She smiled as she sat up on her bed and closed her songbook. "Did I write all of the songs in here?" She asked, slowly moving over on the bed to allow Austin to sit beside her. "Yup. Well, I helped with a couple but most of them are just you. Writing is your talent." He smiled, looking at her. "I'm sorry for being so grumpy today." Ally sighed, putting the book on her bedside table. "It's fine, I get it." Austin replied, looking down at the ground to try and think of what to say next but his thoughts were interrupted by Ally speaking. "Are we…dating?" She asked, emphasising the word dating as if she were a child saying a swear word. Austin chuckled and shook his head, "no, we're just best friends. We're also best friends with Trish and Dez." He pointed at one of the photos lying on her bed with the four of them. Ally nodded as a tear rolled down her cheek, "I really am trying to remember." She sobbed, wiping her tears away, "I woke up, and I didn't remember anything." Austin put an arm around her and pulled her closer, pressing his lips to her head as he cradled her while she cried. At least he had her back.


	5. Pictures

**First, I'm so sorry for the uneven gaps between updating chapters, this one has probably been the longest. I need to choose a day to update on, and that will probably be either Wednesday or Saturday, maybe Sunday. I'll let you know. Also, thank you so much for replying with such awesome reviews! All your ideas are considered, but I feel like we need a bit more of Ally before we have her get her memory back and such; don't want it to end too soon!  
Also, thanks for the people I talked to on Twitter who said that they read this, it makes me feel really good haha. Talk to me anytime, I'm LaurasMaranos. **** Oh, and I know that in the show Ally's mum is in Africa, but for the purposes of this it's going to be a bit different. **

The next few weeks flew by for Ally. She became more comfortable around her dad and friends, especially Austin. He seemed to be in her house and Sonic Boom a lot, and she really didn't mind. Trish and Dez came over a lot too. At first she found them quite strange, especially Dez, but soon enough she adjusted to their quirky personalities. She also looked at pictures every night and annotated them in a scrapbook, hoping that the names and pictures would spark something for her. She was doing the exact same thing on a Saturday night when she came across a box of pictures in her dad's room. She shouted down at him if she could use them and after a quick "yes" reply from him, she emptied the pictures out onto her bed and began searching through them. There wasn't really anything interesting, they were mostly pictures of her childhood, but she didn't recognize the little girl with the long brown hair. She was a stranger to her. She was about to begin annotating the pictures when she saw a picture under one of her singing when she was around five years old. She felt her heart beating as she saw a beautiful brunette woman beside her dad; her father looked so happy in the picture, and he was younger too. In between the two people was a young child who was displaying a smile which lacked a couple of teeth. Ally felt her eyes filling with tears. She was almost certain who the woman was; it had to be her mother. She quickly wiped the tears from her eyes and put the picture into her purse before clearing away all the pictures and putting the box into her wardrobe. She had no idea where her mother was, and she didn't want to ask her dad because there was obviously a reason why he left her out when he was going over everything about her life. She would just have to do some research for herself.

The first day back at school was weird for Ally. The principal said that she could stay off longer if she wanted to, but she hoped that seeing 'familiar' faces would help, but it really wasn't helping. Everyone she passed in the hallway gave her a sympathetic smile and they were treating her like royalty. Someone even gave up their chair for her so she could sit closest to the heater. Austin found it all hilarious, though. "You definitely weren't treated like that before." He chuckled when she took a seat beside him in English class. "I don't want to be treated like a charity case, they're acting as if I died and came back to life." She mumbled in response as she got her books out. She flicked through the book to see what she had done so far, and she shook her head, not recalling any of it. "When did we read Good Expectations?" She asked Austin before drawing her attention to the teacher at the front. It felt like it was her first day in school and she was a kindergartener surrounded by older kids and she was going to be swallowed up whole by all of them if she looked at them the wrong way. Maybe she shouldn't have come back to school so early.

Ally lay on her bed, observing the picture that she found earlier. She smiled to blink back the tears as she looked closer at her mother's smiling face. She knew that she had her eyes and hair, but other than that she didn't see much of a resemblance. She was beautiful, too. She felt a tear run down her cheek and she quickly rubbed it away when she saw her dad come into her room. She looked up at him and smiled weakly, not hiding the picture from him. Her dad looked down at the picture and sighed, sitting on the edge of her bed and gently slipping the picture out of her hand and smiling at it, knowing that his wife was merely just a memory in a picture. "I remember when this was taken," he started, his voice cracking, "you were four, and we took you to Disneyworld for the first time. That was right before you threw up on the teacups." He chuckled and Ally laughed with him, even though she couldn't remember it. "Your mom…Your mom died the next year." Her dad said before looking up at his daughter, tears prickling in his eyes. Ally nodded slowly. She already thought that, but hearing the words made her feel even worse, even if she didn't remember her at all. She moved over on the bed and cuddled into her father, resting her head on his shoulder, "I hate this." She sighed. Her dad nodded in agreement and kissed her forehead, "remember, it's only temporary. You're not going to be like this forever, and even if you are, you're _always _going to be my little girl." Ally smiled and looked up at him, "I love you." "I love you too, Ally cat." With that, Ally climbed into her bed and nuzzled down into the blankets. Her dad kissed her forehead again and tucked her in like she was four years old again, when everything was okay and he had a proper family. He turned out the light and shut the door, looking down at the picture again before rubbing his thumb across his wife's face. "I can't do this by myself." He whispered as if the picture was his wife in the flesh.

**I know it's soppy and stuff, but I felt like this needed some father-daughter communication. I'm sorry for this being such a bad chapter; I promise I'll try to make it up to you. I'll try to make update day Sunday but me and my sister are sharing a laptop charger so it's going to be a bit frustrating but I will definitely try. Please review!**


	6. That Month

**Hello! Sorry for no Sunday update like I promised, I don't even have a good excuse for it. But here's an early update which has a lot of stuff in it to make up for the last chapter which was incredibly boring. But yeah, I think I should mention that some people might find this chapter a bit rough and depressing, so this is just a heads up. There are mentions of suicide and stuff, but nothing too graphic. But yeah, I hope you enjoy! Oh, and by the way, I have my next FanFiction idea lined up. I'll tell you guys more about it in the next chapter. But anyway, enjoy!**

The next month was frustrating for Ally, she started taking mood swings and spending a lot of time on her own, and Austin couldn't think of any way to help her. Every time he tried to help her, she pushed him away and enclosed herself in her own torture, and Austin knew that that wasn't good. Ally's therapy started that month, which was a blessing in disguise for both of them, but Ally refused to talk to Dr Hamilton and she eventually stopped talking to anyone. Austin knew that her dad had talked to her about something that had really upset her, but she never told him what it was.

Everything had been so hectic with Ally's life that Austin almost forgot his college application to NYU, but when the response arrived in the mail during That Month, Austin was torn. He couldn't leave Ally like this, even if it was in the future, she might still not have her memory back and he didn't want to leave her, he couldn't leave her. Then again, he didn't really want to leave her even if she did get her memory back. He gulped as he opened the letter, biting his lip at the response. He didn't react; he just put the letter down on his bedside table and grabbed his coat to leave. He needed to think.

The next couple of days were silent between Austin and Ally during That Month. Ally wouldn't pick up any of his calls and when he tried to go and see her Lester told him that it would be better to leave her alone for a while. That was when he started to worry. He could tell over the past weeks that Ally was beginning to crumble. She was holding on by a thread and day by day it was straining until eventually she's going to snap. And it seemed like that day was coming soon. "Please, Lester, just let me see her for five minutes." He begged her dad, his eyes pleading. He knew that Lester was trying to handle everything as much as he could, and it wasn't fair on him. He had lost his wife and he had lost his daughter, even if she was still there in the flesh. Lester sighed and moved out of the way, allowing Austin to go up the stairs.

Austin couldn't have been more right about Ally. She sat on her bed, endeavoured in her own tears. It was one of those days where she was feeling bad. Really bad. She just wanted to let go; she was trying to stay strong for her dad but she was breaking and she didn't want to go through it anymore. She looked in the mirror and she didn't even recognize who was staring back at her. The pictures were of someone else. Everyone was just putting up with her because she used to be someone they loved, but now she was different and they probably didn't even want her around. Hell, she didn't want herself around. She was a burden on everybody and who knew how long it would be before she got her memory back? Would she ever get her memory back? Her breathing was shallow because of her tears, and she knew that she had to do it. Her phone flashed again with a call from Austin, but she couldn't talk to him like this. He would know that there was something wrong with her and then come over and try to stop her, and she didn't want him to do that. She knew that he would find someone much better than her who he didn't have to deal with the baggage with, which was exactly what Ally was. Baggage. She stripped out of her clothes, she wasn't even crying anymore. Her chest moved quickly as her vision went blurry and she quickly walked towards her bathroom and ran herself a bath, climbing into it as the water was burning her skin. Her eyes closed tight and she slowly moved so her body was under the hot water. At least now she didn't know what was water and what tears were.

Austin walked up the stairs and headed towards Ally's bedroom. He was going to surprise her, make her smile and maybe things would seem like normal. He went into her bedroom and looked around confused. It looked like a bomb had hit it; there were scraps of paper that were obviously torn out of Ally's beloved song book and there were clothes scattered around the room which were thrown out of the wardrobe. "Ally…?" Austin whispered into the empty room, not expecting a response. He sighed and was about to leave the room when he saw a puddle of water slowly emerge from the door leading into the bathroom. Austin quickly moved towards the door and tried to open it, but of course it was locked. "Ally?!" Austin called, banging on the door. No response. He repeated the action before stepping back and running towards the door, pushing his side against it in an attempt to run down the door. Eventually he got the door down and he looked around the large bathroom frantically until he saw the bathtub overflowing with water and a frail body in it. Austin felt his heart beating 500 beats per minute as he ran through the shallow water to the bathtub and scooped the girl out of the bathtub and wrapping a towel around her body. She was freezing despite the temperature of the water and her body was still, but he could see her chest slowly moving. He shakily reached for a towel and wrapped it around her body and held her close to him, rocking her back and forth, his tears falling openly.

Ally's eyes fluttered open as she recognized her location. She was back in the hospital. Fantastic. Austin looked up and smiled weakly when he saw that she was awake. "Hey." He said, moving to sit on the edge of her bed. She managed to smile back, but she couldn't look him in the eyes. "Hey." She replied, noticeably less bright than his greeting. "Ally…What were you thinking?" He sighed, placing his hand on top of hers. Ally didn't flinch; she just looked down at their hands and shrugged, "I thought you would all have less hassle without me." She mumbled, knowing that she sounded pathetic. That was exactly it, she wasn't thinking.  
"Listen…Your dad is going away for a while; I promise he's not leaving you. It was actually my mom that suggested that he should take a break while you come and stay with us for a while, is that okay?" Austin asked, squeezing her hand. He twisted the truth a little bit; it was him that suggested it to Lester, but his mom backed him up. "See, I'm being a hassle again," Ally's eyes filled with tears as she looked up at Austin. Austin had never seen someone so broken before. Her eyes were like two big glassy balls. "You're no hassle to anyone, Ally, trust me." He kissed her head softly and wiped away her tears before cradling her. Ally looked up at him before slowly leaning up to press her lips to his. She meant it to be a peck, nothing more, but they both lingered and Austin kissed back, his stomach doing somersaults. Ally pulled away like she had been electrocuted by his lips, but she was smiling. And this time it was a real smile.

"Welcome to el casa de Moon." Austin grinned as he led Ally into his house. Ally laughed at his Spanish and laced her fingers through his as she cuddled into him. They weren't dating; they decided that they would see where things went, they both didn't want to rush into things with everything else going on, but that didn't mean that they didn't want to be close to each other. Austin hauled some of Ally's bags upstairs, and Ally followed with some more. Austin couldn't believe how many bags she needed for a couple of months, anyone would have thought that she was staying for eight years with the amount of belongings that she had brought. "And is this your room?" She raised an eyebrow as she walked into a room full of pictures, mostly of the two of them. Ally loved looking at pictures now, and she smiled as she looked at each of them. She turned around and laughed at the sign that said 'No Girls Allowed' on his door. Of course Austin would have that on his door. Austin was about to join her in his room when he felt his phone vibrate. He pulled his phone out and rolled his eyes, putting it back into his pocket. "Dez's car broke down on the highway; I'm going to go pick him up. Are you coming?" Ally shook her head, "I'm going to get settled in." She smiled as she sat on his bed. Austin laughed and pressed a kiss onto her head as he grabbed his keys and rushed out. Ally smiled and looked more around his room until she came across a white letter on his table. She knew she shouldn't look at it, but she was curious. Plus, she was almost certain that Austin wouldn't mind. She quickly scanned over the letter and her smile fell. She didn't know that Austin had tried to get in to NYU. And he didn't get in. And he didn't say anything to her. She had bombarded him with her own problems and she didn't even let him tell her about his. Suddenly she started to feel bad again, but she closed her eyes and thought of Austin and all the reassuring things that he had ever said to her, and she felt okay again. But then she started to think of the reason why he went to get Dez. His car…On the highway…Her eyes flew open as she suddenly remembered. She remembered.


End file.
